winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Winx Club Wiki:Standards
Welcome to the comprehensive list of standards for articles, pictures, and other items on the Winx Club Wiki. If you need any help, or if you have any questions or concerns, our will help you. Continuity Articles must be written using the Cinélume continuity. There is no negotiating this. This is a English Winx Club wiki that primarily acknowledges the Cinélume version with footnotes for the 4Kids and Nickelodeon versions. In other words, the Cinélume version will override the 4Kids and Nickelodeon versions; unless it was never mentioned until the Nickelodeon version. :For example: Linphea - is how it is originally spelt. Even though Nickelodeon spelt it as "Lynphea", the "Linphea" spelling will be used. :Another example: Miele's Wood Tendrils - are spelt as such because it was never used, nor appeared in the seasons Cinélume has dubbed. Articles in regards to music and lyrics will be in English and Italian only as this wiki is not an international one. Rumors and Theories There is a difference between a rumor and a theory. (Definitions from dictionary.com) *'Rumor:' "gossip; hearsay; a story or statement in general circulation without confirmation or certainty as to facts." Rumors are generally leaked information with uncertain or unknown sources believed to be a part of the production team. They generally refer to the happenings of future seasons, powers, and characters. *'Theory:' "a proposed explanation whose status is still conjectural, in contrast to well-established propositions that are regarded as reporting matters of actual fact." Theories are created by fans and based on prior actions, circumstances, and the like. They will sometimes be predictions of future seasons, powers or characters, and they are sometimes alternative interpretations of past actions. Rumors and theories are both allowed on this wiki, but should be specified as such. Passing rumors or theories as fact, without appropriate qualifiers, is unacceptable. An acceptable example of each is as follows. *It is rumored that another Winx Club movie will be released in late 2010, under the working title "The Magic is Back." *It is theorized that Roxy has not actually achieved her Believix, because she did not go through the Winx, Charmix and Enchantix stages as the Winx Club did. User Warnings Warnings are given to users with their purpose being to notify them of their unnecessary and/or inappropriate edits, or if they have violated the rules, in the hope of preventing similar occurrences in the future. Warnings are given only by Administrators and Bureaucrats in the form of a template on a user's talk page. These warning templates are in regards to edits, imagery edits, and any violation of the rules. WARNINGS ARE PROHIBITED FROM REMOVAL, UNLESS NEGOTIATED WITH A VALID REASON FROM THE USER WHO RECEIVED IT TO THE ADMINISTRATOR OR BUREAUCRAT WHO GAVE IT. *Warnings are allowed to move to users' talk page archives *All users have three chances. If another warning is given after the third - the user will be blocked *The duration of the user's block will be up to the administrator/bureaucrat's jurisdiction. *Continuation of ignoring the rules/warnings will extend the duration of the block and may evidently become permanent :Exception to the "three chances": If a user continues to vandalize, disobey, and disregard any rules/warnings or for any reason an administrator/bureaucrat feels adequate to do so, they will be blocked effective immediately. Language and Writing Grammar Always write in complete sentences, with the appropriate punctuation marks, i.e. commas, periods (especially!), etc. Do not use shorthanded symbols, i.e. "&" for "and", type them out. Contractions A contraction is a shortened form of two words. For example, "will not" is shortened to "won't," "cannot" is shorted to "can't," and "they have" is shortened to "they've." Contractions are never used in formal writing and therefore will not be used on this site. Any contractions must be spelled out completely. Please note that the apostrophe indicating possession, as in "Stella's Ring of Solaria" or "the girls' boyfriends" are not contractions, and therefore not subject to this rule. Capitalization The following words do not need to be capitalized unless they are the beginning of a sentence or part of a proper noun: evil, good, fairy, witch, etc. Bias All descriptions must be impartial. Sentences containing editorial bias must be rewritten objectively. Descriptive adverbs and adjectives with connotations that convey the author's bias or personal feeling should be left out. Bad: Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and beautiful blue eyes. 'Good:' Aurora is a fairy with long blond hair and blue eyes. Notes *"Fairy" and its plural variant "fairies" are the only accepted spelling(s) of the world *Titles of characters are not included in the article name Formatting Article Types |-|Character= Single Infobox |alias = Varanda (S1E2) Dark Bloom (S2E19, S2E24 - S2E26) Cake Girl (The Fashion Week) |class = Fairy Dark Fairy (S2E19, S2E24 - S2E26) |gender = Female |age = 16 |birthday = December 10 (Original) January 27 (4Kids) |sign = Dragon |affiliation = |power = |weapon = Ancestral Wand (S6) |talent = Drawing |occupation = |sig = Bloom |origin = Domino (Sparks in some versions) |family = |relationship = |pet = |pixie = Lockette, Pixie of Portals |selkie = Serena, the Gatekeeper of Domino |animal = Elas the Unicorn |cartoon = An Unexpected Event (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) |comic = #1: The Castle |game = Winx Club |lcartoon = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) |lgame = Winx Club: Alfea Butterflix Adventures |italian = Letizia Ciampa |cinelume = Helena Evangeliou (S1 ‒ S3) Angela Galuppo (S4) |4kids = Liza Jacqueline |nick = Molly C. Quinn |dbro = Cindy Robinson Kathleen McGovern (Movie 1's trailer) |duart = Haven Paschall |pshow = Mary Dima (2005) Francesca Colapietro (2006 - 2007) Melissa Marchetto (Rai Sat Special) |ice = Giorgia Bombardieri |mshow = Maria Francesca Bartolomucci |gallery = Yes}}The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . ''For a list of themes, see Infobox Themes Guide Article Layout If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: *Appearance (Heading 2) *Personality (Heading 2) *Series (Heading 2) **Seasons (Heading 3) *Movies (Heading 2) *Specials (Heading 2) *Comics (Heading 2) *Magical Abilities (or Skills for Specialists and Paladins) (Heading 2) *Curiosities (Heading 2) *Transformation Sequences (Heading 2) *Trivia (Heading 2) At the end of the page, you need to add Example: 'Bloom Group Infobox |Row 3 title = Affiliation |Row 3 info = |Row 4 title = Skills, Abilities, and Weapons |Row 4 info = Ancestral Wands (S6) Tynix Bracelets (S7) |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = |Row 6 title = Origin |Row 6 info = Alfea |Row 7 title = First Appearance |Row 7 info = Welcome to Magix! (Winx Club) The Talent Thief (World of Winx) #1: The Castle (Comics) |Row 8 title = Latest Appearance |Row 8 info = Tinkerbell Is Back (World of Winx) |gallery = Yes}} The preferred order of fields can be found below. A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' '' Article Layout If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''At the end of the page, you need to add 'Example: 'Winx (Group) |-|Spell= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''At the end of the page, you need to add the character's corresponding navbox 'Example: 'Rising Sun |-|Episode/Special/Movie= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, type "None." Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: *'''Introductory paragraph: This is episode XYZ of season XYZ. One sentence only. *'Synopsis:' Summary of the episode. Paragraph-form. *'Plot:' The plot of the episode. Paragraph-form. *'Major Events:' Big events. Point-form. *'Debuts:' First appearances of living creatures (character or monster), locations, or items. TOO MINOR features (such as Fairy Dust) can be ignored. Point-form. *'Characters:' List of characters that appeared and SPOKE in the episode. Point-form. *'Spells Used:' List the spells used in that episode. Point-form. *'Script:' Link to script(s). Point-form. *'Songs:' List the songs in heard. Point-form. *'Trivia:' Trivial information that is not mistake can be listed here. Things such as changed voice actors or major plot changes can be mentioned here. Point-form. *'Mistakes: '''Add present mistakes with corresponding pictures. Point-form'.' *'Quotes:' Only quotes that are pertinent to the episode or the season's plot or extremely funny. ''At the end of the page, you need to add Examples: 'Winx Club - Episode 101 (Episode), Winx Club: The Fate of Bloom (Special), Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom (Movie) |-|Song= Song Infobox |singer = |music = Angelo Poggi e Giovanni Cera |lyric = Angelo Poggi e Giovanni Cera}}''The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''At the end of the page, you need to add 'Example: 'Under the Sign of Winx Album Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' ''. Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''At the end of the page, you need to add 'Example: 'Winx Club (Album) |-|Comic/Book= Infobox The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, type "None." Generally, the information in the article should be in this order: *Synopsis (Heading 2) *Plot (Heading 2) *Spells Used (Heading 2) *Mistakes (Heading 2) *Debuts (Heading 2) *Characters (Heading 2) *Trivia (Heading 2) Notes #Pictures: ##''All'' pictures '''must be cropped. This is the only part of the Wiki where we allow cropped images. It is best not to have a whole page, just as a precaution to copyright. ##Be sure to remove any text from the speech bubbles (which can be done via Paint), although they describe what the characters are doing, the photo's caption will suffice. This is also another precaution to copyright. #Spells Used Section ##Spells that have been used in comics will be added, linking the ones that are present in the animated series. ##Include the incantations that were spoken as well. ##'Please be able to tell the difference between a spell/incantation and conversational sentences/statements.' ##*''Example:'' "Now I'm tired and I'm going to rest, so if I may..." - "used" by Flora to create a sofa for her and Helia to sit on. ##**This is not a spell or incantation, this is just a statement; not everything the Winx or other magical beings, say or do is a spell just because they said something while they are using magic. ##*''Example:'' "Tables bloom and planks grow bark, tender buds emerge from the dark, soft vines are transformed your way, so through this door pass, we may." - Used by Flora to turn the door into a hedge. ##**This is a spell/incantation because magic is being used to change/manipulate/influence something. At the end of the page, you need to add for comics, and for books Example: 'Issue 1: The Castle (Comic), Welcome to Alfea (Book) |-|Game= Infobox |rate = ESRB: E PEGI: 7+}} ''The preferred order of fields can be found in . A scroll bar 80px in height should be added when there are over four lines of text, which should be separated by '' . Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, omit it. ''At the end of the page, you need to add 'Example: 'Winx Club (Video Game) |-|Script= Article Layout *'Episode Title '(Heading 2) *'''Scene: Name of Scene (Heading 3) **Character 1 (bold): Speech 1. **'Character 2 (bold): Speech 2. **Action* (Include the * at the end.) ***etc. In Source Mode, it will be viewed as such: Episode Title Scene: Name of Scene '''Character 1:' Speech 1. Character 2: Speech 2. *Action* Notes Scenes Scene's name should be pointed out by nouns, and places. Example: The Winx's Dorm, Alfea; not At the Winx's Dorm, at Alfea *Adjectives and adverbs should only be placed in necessary positions. Example 2: Scene: The Swamp of Darkness Example 3: Somewhere in Infinite Ocean => Infinite Ocean; Prison of Andros => Andros' Prison Actions Just add the necessary actions. Example: Bloom shoots a ball of fire. *The things like "people are cheering" and such is not necessary. *The "gasp" action should just be used in proper place. *Example: Layla: My realm is in danger. *The girls gasp.* Layla: And to save it, I need your help. Example: 'Winx Club - Episode 508/Script |-|Doll= Article Layout ''If one or more section does not apply, type "None." At the end of the page, you need to add 'Example: 'Season 1 Dolls Other Pictures General The quality of a picture depends on how well you are able to see its contents. If the picture seems off (for example, it is too bright, too dark, or too grainy and you are not able to make out details) it is not acceptable and should not be used anywhere on the site. The length and width of the pictures will vary depending on which season one is viewing. In the earlier seasons (Seasons 1 - 4, as well as PopPixie and the specials), the show is in "box" format (also known as: 480i:SDTV or standard television), in Seasons 5 - present, World of Winx, and the movies, they are widescreen (also known as: 1080i:HDTV or high definition television). Please upload these pictures as they are displayed. ''DO NOT crop, shrink, or stretch the image''; Cropping is only allowed when you are singling out an outfit (this excludes transformations as they mostly appear by themselves) OR you are adding images to a comic article. Winx Club - Episode 111 (2).png|The appropriate size ("box" screen) for Seasons 1 - 4. 644048 513657788661864 1628120235 n.jpg|The appropriate size (widescreen) for Seasons 5 - present. ''DO NOT '' upload pictures that: *have borders, logos, watermarks, or labels *are bad quality *are cropped *are blurry *are in the incorrect format Pictures that do not comply will be deleted, and users that repeatedly offend in this way will be blocked. If you cannot find a good quality picture, ''do not'' upload it. If the picture is a replacement, please upload it to the same name by clicking 'Replace' on the file page. The above guidlines do not apply to user images. Size Infobox thumbnails vary in size depending on whether it is a screenshot or from comics. An accepatable size is at least 200px. Thumbnails for S5-8 and World of Winx should ideally be 1,280 × 720 (894 KB). Super-small pictures are acceptable for ''user icons only''. If the gallery thumbnail is too large for the picture, the picture is too small and cannot be used on this site. Stock Art Stock art is a valuable tool to communicate an outfit. However, some "stock art" is not really stock art - it is painted on a model. So be careful. Stock art must: *be official *have clear/sharp edges *be colored correctly *have '''no watermarks or labels Gallery Pages *Official stock art or unique screenshots only, No GIFS *Sections should include: **Fairy Forms: Forms that this character has achieved, if any. Screenshots are preferred; any and all screenshots that contain a character's Fairy Form will be placed in this section **Infobox thumbnail **Spells: Must be added to the Fairy Forms section *All civilian form screenshots must be placed in Series section Use in Articles Series section: *There should be one appropriate thumbnail per paragraph if space permits, sized at thumb *Thumbnails should alternate from right to left Appearance Notation All sentences noting an appearance of someone/something should begin: "In "Episode/Movie/Special/Game/Comic,"..." Templates '' '' details the various going on on this wiki excluding the infobox templates. It also includes the templates used in the projects and navboxes. Templates should only be applied by project leaders. Blog Posts Elaborating on Rules This section will list the blogs that will expand on certain rules. PLEASE READ THEM. *Summer 2017 updates *As for February 22nd *Attention All Users - Picture Qualities/Gallery Category:Policy